BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki:Roleplaying
Roleplaying is a main form of entertainment on this wiki. Where we take the ideas here and make it into a full-blown story! BlazBlue is such an expansive world that the authors often use it for experimenting with their own plots and characters. If you want to join in on the fun, take some time to read the info below. Where do we RP? We RP official stories on Discord, as well as private Google Documents, both found on the main page. We do not RP on the wiki directly, but the finished products (episodes, chapters, etc.), characters, weapons, and the like, are here for others to enjoy. *Discord *Private Google Documents *BlazBlue Fan Wiki Forums (For non-related RPing) Places we DO NOT Rp at: *The Chat *The Wiki itself (Pages with RPing done here that is NOT a story will be removed by an Admin) New RPers Joining an RP See an RP you like? Ask to join in! Joining someone else's RP can help you get some ideas for your own stories and let you experience working with others to make a collaboration. Understand that some users may not be open to immediately having you join their RP and it may take some tests to determine where you'll best fit in with their storyline. Do not expect your work to be approved for the story until these guidelines are met: *You must have at least one complete character idea to join an RP. *Your character must be accepted into the RP in question. This can be done through discussion with the lead author. If you like the RP, take some time to learn a bit more about it and have your character suggestion fit the best they can. *You must be active for at least two weeks. Whether it's observing an RP, discussing ideas, or testing. *Should the lead author ask to do a testing period, you must complete it. This may include random RPs, theoretical scenarios, etc. Be aware that it may take some time until the lead author can get you in, depending on how many other people they're working with. Joining an RP is a semi-commitment. The others who RP with you count on you to be there, but of course, we are always flexible. Make sure to announce if you’re not going to be around. One thing to remember: Don’t ever just insert yourself into an RP as it is considered rude. How can I get my character approved? You can get your character approved by submitting a basic form of bio and info. Some RPs have their own forms that you can fill out. Simply as the Author of the RP to find out how. You must complete a bio, either on a document or on the wiki to have them appear in any story. 'Things that immediately disqualify your character' *Overpowered and invincible - Unless you have a role of an extremely important character and or major antagonist, your character will be expected to be balanced. Absolutely NO world ending techniques, instant kills, etc. You can come up with abilities and powers to your heart's content but balance it. *Similar Roles - Unless you're the lead author, your character will never be the main protagonist or main villain. Make sure your character's role is reasonable, and if it's too similar to another role in the story, try to make it stand out a bit more or see where they might fit in. Testing Period A Testing Period is when your character(s) interacts with others in the RP setting you're interested in. This helps build ideas and gives the lead author a general idea of where to place you in their plotlines. The more testing you do, the more ideas you'll come up with. Tests typically begin barebones with very little details and plot but will grow into scenarios with enough practice. Testing is always good, as it will let you learn about your own character as well as others, and see how they'd interact in any given situation. Eventually, you'll notice the plots writing themselves once you become familiar with the settings and characters. So if you have an idea, never be shy to test it out, and it might just make it into the real story! Becoming a lead author We encourage you to make your own stories and get others to join in on the fun, and if you feel ambitious to make your own story, go for it! If you’re creating your own story make sure that you have “some” of these elements present: *Utilize the world. There are a ton of cities to use, you can even make your own if you wish but utilize the world provided. This is only ignored when creating a spin-off world, such as XBlaze or Bloodedge Experience. *Abilities: Try to incorporate Seithr or magic in some format. Typically your characters should be proficient with something. Ars is how most people in the universe fight. You can even make your own powers from the boundary, there’s a ton to work with so let your mind run free! Azure is a high-level power, but there are ways to make that balanced too. *Characters: Anything your mind can conjure will work in this universe. You can have beastkin, mythological creatures like vampires and demons, werewolves, any kind of artificial being or maybe something beyond human? Think it up, as it all works. You can even make your own race, so have fun! But don’t plagiarize from another site, we will not accept any characters who are from another series for an in-story RP. If you must have a crossover see the rules for where those can go. *Weapons: Anything you want it to be, not everything has to be Nox Nyctores, maybe you have a weapon that converts Seithr into a different kind of energy, maybe one that is exclusive to your story? Seriously it's anything you can think up. Approval To avoid having a messy wiki, we prefer for things to meet approval. This includes RPs. So before you start, have your concept approved by an Admin. We want to make sure our stories are thought out, it can be a work in progress, of course. Not all stories are going to be completely figured out right off the bat! But have a few things ready for overlook: *A basic plot outline which you can explain without plot holes *A few core characters (or however many you wish) *At least one other person in the project. (Unless this is a solo endeavor) Post to an Author's wall your idea, along with the above figured out. Once it's been reviewed, they will approve and you can begin your RP. If you prefer to have your RP be a secret then ask for a private discussion. Leaving an RP or absences We understand if life comes up if you have to stop for whatever reason make sure to let the author know! Your articles will always be safe and will be here if you ever decide to come back. If you are involved in an active RP you’ll be asked to pass the role to someone you trust so the RP can continue. If you don't like how your role was played, you can always talk to the lead author once you come back into things. More Help See these other topics for more help on RPing. *Creating your Character *Creating a Story